Tonight will be the night: An Abarai Renji oneshot
by The Godess Freya
Summary: A little fourth division is in love with the one and only Abarai Renji. What will she do to show him her love? A Renji/OC pairing.


Name: Midori

Division: Third seat of Fourth Division

Info: In charge of the hospital while her captain and lieutinant are away, though she answers directly to them in financial matters. Her room is in the fourth division, closest to the hospital, in case she is needed.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"We have a patient in room 4 that needs medical attention!" I looked up from my paperwork and met Isane's eyes. "Midori, you're in charge of him." I nodded once, standing and jogging towards the room. I opened the door only to see Abarai Renji on the bed, his whole body covered in blood. I fought the initial panic and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I need banadages in here, stat!" I rolled up the sleeves on my robe and ran to the side of my patient. "Hang on, Renji." I began to heal the gash in his chest, concentrating my reiatsu into his injury. My nurses bounded in, banages and ointment in their hands. "I need the wound on his thigh healed. Two people." Two of the shinigami leapt to my bidding. "I need one for the puncture wound on his stomach and one to help me." Again, two more shinigami came to help heal the lieutenant. We worked in relative silence, each of us concentrating on healing him. Once the major injuries were clear, I looked up.

"What now, Midori?"

"I need all of you to help Isane. We have more patients and I can finish up here." Everyone nodded, not contesting my orders. Once they left, I stopped my reiatsu flow, aware that I had to heal others as well. I got the ointment and opened the jar, smearing it on my fingers. I walked back over to Renji and jumped, startled. He was staring at me intently. "R...r...renji. How...do you feel?" I asked, swearing at myself for stuttering.

"Do I know you?" I blushed, realizing my mistake.

"I'm sorry, Abarai-san! Forgive me." He tried to sit up and I stopped him, accidentally getting the cream on his shoulder.

"Please, Abarai-san, you must rest. I haven't finished dressing your wounds yet." He complied, laying on his back again. Since the cream was already on his shoulder, I rubbed it softly over his shoulder wounds. "This is an ointment to help you heal faster," I murmured, still blushing.

"I haven't used it before," he replied.

"B..bec...because I d...designed it." His eyes went from my hands to my face, but I didn't meet his gaze.

_"I swear, Ikkaku," I said to the bald man. "It works wonders on wounds. I've used it in the hospital and it's increased healing rates by 67%." Ikkaku took the small jar and eyed it._

_"And you'll keep this a secret if I train you?" I nodded quickly. "Why do you want me to train you?"_

_"Because I'm in fourth division," I replied, nervously wringing my hands. "No one will take me seriously and everyone hates my division. You're in the eleventh squad and you know how to fight. And...and...I know I need to be stronger." Even as I said it, I stared at the ground. I could feel Ikkaku's gaze on me and I felt the urge to run build up inside of me._

_"I agree." My eyes shot to his own, full of hope. "But you'll meet me in secret. I won't take it easy on you." I shook my head._

_"I...I don't want you to." He smirked._

_"You may have some potential," he said, causing a small smile to form on my lips. "I want you to meet me. Tomorrow. You'll have to find me." With that, Ikkaku jumped away, taking the medicine with him._

"You?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded, my cheeks darkening. I moved from his shoulder and drew more of the ointment onto my fingers, then began on the long gash down his chest.

"You're lucky...to be alive," I said. "This is a bad wound." He made a noncomital noise and looked away. I continued to treat his wound and tried not to skim my fingers down his toned stomach. A few moments later, I finished with the ointment and helped Renji sit up. "Can you...hold up...y..your arms?" He complied and I applied the bandages around his chest, conent with the fact that I was touching him...the man I had wanted for so long.

_"Don't they teach you anything in the fourth division?" Ikkaku cried after defeating me. I shook my head, close to tears. "Don't start," he said, flash stepping over to me and gripping my chin mercilessly. "This isn't your damned fault. I'm going to teach you, you hear me?" I nodded once, blinking furiously to dismiss the tears gathering in my eyes. "Now, we're going straight to the basics. Grip the sword, like so. Now, stand with your left foot slightly back. Left hand goes here." I complied. "Your stance left you too prone to side attacks. With this, you can cover yourself better with a parry. Got it?"_

_Hours later, Ikkaku and I were lying on the training field, looking at stars. I was tired, weary to the bone, but for once, I felt accomplished at something other than healing. I could feel the bruises and sore muscles, but this was worth it._

_"You didn't tell me all of it...why you wanted to train." I simply continued to look at the stars._

_"You know why."_

_"Then say it."_

_"I want him to notice me." I felt the breeze flow past me and it ruffled my hair. "Abarai Renji."_

"There. Now, please, Abarai-san-"

"Renji."

"R...r...renji," I nearly whispered. The blush returned to my cheeks and I turned to the excess bandages, pretending to be busy. "P..please take it easy," I managed to force out. I heard yelling, interrupting the moment between us, and I ran to the door, ignoring the small mess I left behind.

"Midori!" Isane cried. "We have more patients, but no more beds." I nodded once and swiftly made my way over to Renji's side.

"Renji," I began, in full nurse mode, "Can you make it to the waiting room? I need the bed for another patient, but-"

"I can," he stated, cutting me off.

"All right, here..." I put my arms below his shoulders and helped him stand. "Put your weight on me, and I'll help you out."

"I don't need-"

"I'm your nurse, and if I say you need help, you need help." He looked at me, startled that I would cut him off. "Now, if you please, I must get you to your seat." I helped him out of the room and led him over to a nearby seat, away from the bustle of nurses. "I'll come back in a few moments, Renji." I bowed once to him, showing him respect, before turning back to my room. This time, Ikkaku was on the bed, badly injured. He looked at me once before closing his eyes again.

"Yo, Midori." I placed my hands on my hips and glared at the man. He slowly smirked, knowing my facial expression without looking.

"You idiot," I simply stated.

"You gonna heal me or what?" Ikkaku asked, impertinant as ever.

"Oh, shut up." His injuries weren't nearly as extensive as Renji's, but were serious, nonetheless. I began to heal him, and mere moments later, the most critical injuries were healed. I began to place the ointment on him, smiling at memories.

_"Good job, Midori," Ikkaku congratulated, panting with exersion._

_"Right back at ya, baldy," I retorted, kneeling next to my sword. Instead of getting angry, he smirked._

_"You know, I can talk to my captain about a transfer," Ikkaku said after catching his breath. I shook my head automatically._

_"The hospital needs me." I sighed. "I'm a better healer than a fighter."_

_"That's debatable," Yumichika stated from his position on a nearby rock. "You have learned quite well, my little Midori." He began to examine his nails._

_"But I can't even beat Ikkaku!" I said. "How have I improved?" Yumichika hopped off the rock and strode over to me._

_"Not all strength is with a sword, Midori." I looked at him, confused, but he walked away, leaving me with his cryptic words._

"I should have taken that transfer," I said to Ikkaku, smiling gently down at my friend.

"I told you, you should have." He sat up without me telling to, used to me patching him up. I bandaged him quickly and efficiently, then gave his arm a squeeze once I was done. "Do I need to leave?" he asked. I nodded, a smile on my face.

"I need to bring Renji's clothes, as well, so I can help you over." Ikkaku slung his arm over my shoulders and walked out of the room. I sat him across from Renji, bending over slightly. Ikkaku, who was looking at Renji, began to snicker, and I looked at him questioningly. "What?" I asked, straightening.

"Oh, nothing," he said. I gave him a questioning look, but ignored him for now. I turned back to Renji and held out his clothes.

"Can you move your arms enough to get into this?" I asked. He nodded and I walked behind him to help him. Once he got it on, I closed and tied it, again, leaning over for better coverage. I stopped once I was done, and judging from the silence, I sweatdropped. "Ikkaku, you better not be looking where I think you're looking." I heard the snicker again and I whirled over to him, hands on my hips. Ikkaku's smirk was totally unrepentant.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Follow the example of a gentleman."

"Who, Renji?" I blushed, totally forgetting about exactly who Renji was, and began to draw myself in. Ikkaku, who was too perceptive in these matters, wanted none of my shyness.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Then why don't you ask him where he was-" Ikkaku was cut off by a sandal flying at his face and I did the only thing I could. I threw my head back and laughed. I picked up the sandal and held it out to Renji.

"Oh, I do believe you lost your sandal," I teased, the blush still staining my cheeks. "Here you are, Renji. If you happen to lose another, please don't hesitate to call." I smiled at Renji before standing back up and going back to my work.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

I got out of the hospital late that night. I was sore from all of my healing and I felt bone weary. However, I was smiling. I had been able to talk to Renji today, when I couldn't even form a sentence before. That's when it hit me...what Yumichika had meant. I was shy around Renji, both Ikkaku and Yumichika knew why. Yumichika wanted me to have a strength of character, to be confident around people! I smiled in victory and thought over my night. I had been invited to a small drinking party by Ikkaku, which I always turned down. But tonight, I would defy tradition. I would accept Ikkaku's offer.

Feeling energized, I ran over to the building where I knew they'd be. I looked through the window, suddenly nervous. I spotted Ikkaku at the same time he spotted me. Instead of smirking, he genuinally smiled, giving me the courage to walk through the door. Even when everyone looked at me, I continued to look at Ikkaku. I waved at him and he patted the mat beside of him. I joined him and smiled up at him. He gave me a small cup of sake before turning back to everyone else. It was only then that I allowed myself to look at everyone else.

"Hey Ikkaku, who's she?" Hisagi asked.

"This is Midori," he said, not giving any other information.

"What division?" Hisagi persisted. I smiled at Yumichika across from me when I answered.

"Does it matter?" I quipped, sipping my drink. Hisagi smiled at me and held up his cup in a small toast.

"I'm Iziru," the blond beside Hisagi said. "This is Masumoto," he said, pointing to the drunk lady beside of him. "That is Renji-" my stomach fluttered when his name was mentioned and I smiled softly at him. "And Hisagi." I waved at everyone.

"Hello." Renji, who knew I was in the fourth division, didn't speak a word, but everyone else greeted me.

*8*8*8*8*8*

"Such memories," I whispered, looking around at Karakura town. I had been ordered to provide healing support with the other captains and vice captains, but I didn't mind. I had honestly missed Ikkaku and Yumichika, and if I was truly honest, I was eager to see Renji again. I closed my eyes and felt for the familar reiatsus of my fellow shinigami. As I found them, I also sensed a hollow nearby. Without hesitating, I popped a soul candy into my mouth and popped out of my body. I turned to my body.

"Find Urahara's shop and stay there. You may tell them that I am currently fighting hollows." It saluted me before running down the street. I looked around the dark night, then bounded off in the direction of the hollow. Once I had it in my sights, I drew my zanpakto and sliced once. I cut the hollow's mask without difficulty and sheathed my sword again. I lightly touched the hilt and thanked my sword, a habit I developed during training with Ikkaku. I began to run back to Urahara's shop. I was only blocks away and I could see it in the distance.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked me. I turned to see a man with long blond hair, but he only had part of a mask, instead of his whole face being covered. My eyes widened. He was a arrancar! "What is it, Shinigami? You look pale." He dissapeared, then reappeared beside of me, his face inches away from my cheek. I gasped in surprise as I felt a liquid trailing down my cheek. The man licked up the blood and I jumped away, touching my cheek. My hand came away with drops of blood, and I stared at the man in surprise. He chuckled. "You're not much of a shinigami," he stated.

"I'm...I'm a healer," I forced out. To tell you the truth, I was terrified. I could sense his reiatsu, and I knew that if he wanted, I'd be dead. "I wasn't...trained to fight."

"Oh? Then how would you like to die, shinigami? Would you like to go down fighting, or on your knees? I'm partial to beheadings, myself." There was no doubt in my mind that this arrancar was serious, so I breathed in deeply, then released the breath. As I exhaled, I relaxed somewhat.

"I'd like to die fighting," I answered firmly, surprising even myself. Then, with more fervor, I drew my zanpakto. "That way, I can show Ikkaku that I learned all that I could from him." The arrancar chuckled.

"It's your death, shinigami." I flashed stepped toward the arrancar, but he blocked my sword with his arm.

"Yeah, I know." The arrancar dissapeared and I released all of my reiatsu, knowing I'd need it all to fight on his level. I sensed the sword coming at my ribs and I parried, whirling to kick the arrancar's chest. He slid back a good foot and he smiled.

"That's it, shinigami." We jumped at one another and our swords clashed. "Fight it." I jumped away and stopped, then held my sword to the sky.

"Slither, Serpent." My sword brightened, then formed into two seperate sais. The sais were silver, but the hilts were gold with a green serpent curled around each one. The snake's eyes were emerald and would flash in the moonlight.

"My, what a release," the arrancar said. "What is your name, shinigami?"

"Midori. And you?"

"I am Il Forte. Are you ready to continue your execution?" I slid into the stance Ikkaku had taught me long ago and nodded once. Il Forte wasted no time in attacking my midsection. I trust up with one sai, catching the sword in the prongs, and sliced with the other. Il Forte jumped away, but not before I knicked his chest.

"Heh. I actually hit you." I jumped at him, pressing my advantage. He sliced once, and I blocked, only to be thrown back. I slid to a stop and looked at my opponent. Instead of looking almost playful, he was dead serious now. I knew that he would be coming at me with everything he had. We began to fight in earnest, though I was permanetly on the defensive. All I could do was block and parry. Finally, he swung at my side, and I couldn't block it in time. I felt the sword pierce my side and throw me. I hurtled headlong into a building beside of me. I fell to the ground, the pain swamping my senses. I fought against the urge to pass out and stumbled to my feet. I looked up only to see Il Forte in front of me, his sword thrusting toward my midsection. Everything seemed to slow as I watched it pierce my stomach. He held up the sword, bringing my body off of the ground. I coughed up blood and knew that I had lost. I looked back up at Il Forte, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of my death.

"It's over, shinigami." I smiled through the pain.

"Yeah...I know," I replied with a small smirk. I held the arrancar's arm as I felt the life draining from me. It was then that I was at peace, though the will to live in me was strong. Yet I was prepared to die when I felt my body being jerked off of the sword. I screamed as the blade cut the puncture deeper, but my savior leapt away from the battle. We landed at Urahara's house and I looked through closing eyes at my savior. I smiled, Renji's face bringing me peace. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek, like I had imagined doing hundreds of times. He was cradling me in his chest, and i had never felt so safe and protected, even though I was dying.

"I'm glad...I got to see you-" I coughed up more blood. "Before I die." I slowly kissed his lips, savoring the contact. To Renji's credit, he didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss back either. Yet, strangely, it didn't matter to me. "I love you, Renji. I always have," I whispered, on the verge of passing out. I felt my body going limp and my hand dropped away from his face. "I love you..." I said once more before passing out.

*8*8*8*8*8*8**8*8*8*8*8*8*

I bolted upright and felt the immediate protest of my aching body. I looked around only to find myself in a hospital room.

"Oh, Midori!" I looked to see one of my nurses in the doorway."Please, lay back down," she said, helping me relax into the bed.

"I thought I died," I murmured.

"You almost did," the nurse said. "If it wasn't for Renji, you would be."

"Renji? I don't remember him being there. I just remember getting stabbed." Even as I said it, I could feel the sword puncture my body all over again, and I shivered.

"You need to rest, Midori. You're too weak right now."

"Can you call Ikkaku for me?" The nurse smiled.

"He's outside. I'll call him in." I smiled in thanks and closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that I was alive.

"Midori." I could hear the relief in Ikkaku's voice and I opened my eyes and smiled. Even when I saw Renji at Ikkaku's side, I didn't blush.

"Hey Ikkaku," I murmured, keeping my voice quiet. "I cut him." Ikkaku walked over to me and ruffled my hair. Instead of being indignant at the fact he treated me like a little girl, I simply stuck out my tongue. "He said that I could choose my way to die," I continued. Renji joined Ikkaku by my side.

"What did you choose?" Ikkaku asked.

"I chose to die like you would." I sighed. "So I fought him, but when I cut him, he got angry, and that's when he stabbed me." Ikkaku watched me intently.

"You're different," he stated.

"I died, Ikkaku. I want to live now, instead of being afraid," I said, smiling at the two men. "Il Forte taught me that. How odd it would be an arrancar that would teach me to become strong." I looked at Ikkaku. "You'll still train me, right?" Renji's eyes flickered over to Ikkaku, surprised at what the statement entailed.

"Of course. You have three days to heal, then we're back." I grinned at him.

"All right, Ikkaku-taichou," I said with a wink. Ikkaku squeezed my hand once then left the room, leaving me alone with Renji. "I heard you saved me," I said, meeting his gaze squarely. "Thank you."

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything past when I was stabbed." Renji was quiet for a moment and I felt as if I was missing some important vital clue between us. "Do you remember anything?" His gaze locked onto me and I saw something undefinable in his eyes.

"No. I don't." Without further ado, he whirled and left me in my room to recover.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

After three days of recoperation in the hospital, I was released and pronounced fully recovered. I walked down the street, simply taking a walk. The ordeal was over. Yet, I couldn't remember what had happened after being stabbed. I had tried for three days to remember, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember. All my attempts had done was bring me a gruesome headache.

"Oi! Pinky!" I turned to see Kenpachi and Yachiru, who had spoken. I waved at Yachiru before clasping my hands in front of me.

"Hello, Yachiru."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I am, thank you for asking." Kenpachi, however, was silent. He seemed to be intently studying me.

"I heard Ikkaku's training you," he stated. I nodded. "You can use the training yard in eleventh division. Don't dissapoint me." I smiled at him.

"Yes, Zaraki-taichou." I bowed to the captain with respect. "Um, Zaraki-taichou?" I asked as he began to walk away. "If it's all right with you...may you come and watch me train? I could use the help." His face broke out into a sadistic grin and I knew I had passed his test.

"I will, Midori." I waved as the captain walked away from me. Yachiru returned my wave with a cute smile, and I continued my walk around the Seretei. My walk finally took me to the gardens of my division, and I sat on a stone bench, simply listening to the waterfall. I shifted to a meditative pose and let myself relax. I saw a flash of Renji's face, my hand on his cheek, and I jolted. I never had touched his cheek before! Plus, his eyes were so full of worry! I closed my eyes again. The picture came again, but this time, I remembered more.

As I finally delved into what had happened, I opened my eyes, blushing. I had told Renji everything! He knew my feelings for him, and I had kissed him. Yet, at my beside when I awoke, he didn't let me know that I had said anything, nor acted any different. I sighed. It was true. He still didn't notice me, or if he did, he didn't want to do anything about it. And why should he? He was one of the strongest shinigami. He was a lieutenant, for crying out loud. And what was I? A mere third seat of fourth division, the weakest division of the gotei 13.

"I shouldn't have said anything," I said, cradling my face in my hands and threading my fingers through my hair. "Now he'll never talk to me."

"Who won't?" I whirled at Renji's voice, and disentangled myself. I bowed quickly.

"Renji," I said in greeting.

"Who won't talk to you?" For some odd reason, the feminine part of me felt hope.

"Someone...that I like."

"Why won't he talk to you?" he asked. I felt this was my last opportunity, and delved into my courage to have this discussion.

"Because I'm no one," I answered, turning to look at the waterfall.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a lowly third seat of the fourth division. I'm not pretty, nor am I strong enough to catch his attention. I can't do kido, I can barely fight with any decency, and I was shy around him. I couldn't even talk to him for the longest time, and I wanted him to notice me."

"And what did you do?"

"I trained for the longest time. I couldn't fight at all and the littlest thing would make me cry. I could only be assertive as a nurse, because I had confidence in that ability. I was awkward socially, and only had two friends. Only my division knew my name, or that I even existed. So I asked Ikkaku to train me, and he did for years. Then, the man I liked ended up on my bed in the hospital, and I was glad, because I could help him. I even managed to talk to him, which was amazing. And...I told him how I felt." It was silent for a few moments before Renji spoke again, this time, closer to me.

"And?"

"Nothing happened. He went on with his life, and I, with mine. But...it's okay. I can love him enough for the both of us." I felt his hands lightly touch my arms and I jumped once. Yet, he didn't release me, only stood behind me. I closed my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks. This moment was so beautiful beyond words, and I had waited years for this.

"What if...he returned your feelings?" Renji's voice was almost too quiet to hear, but I smiled broadly, elated.

"I would want him to tell me...so that I would know too." I felt him step forward and press his chest against my back. As if not to spook me, his hands slowly slid from my arms to hug my waist. I lifted my arms and placed my hands on his biceps. He placed his chin in the crook of my neck. "Because I told him I loved him, and I wasn't lying."

"I love someone, too," he murmured, kissing my neck. "For the longest time." I pressed the side of my face against his own. "But she was always too shy to speak with me. So I waited. Then I went to the hospital, and she treated me. She spoke to me and I knew that she was ready. But I went to the real world on an assignment before I could tell her how I felt. She was sent after me, but she was attacked and almost died. I healed her and kept her alive."

"Renji," I whispered.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he nearly snarled.

"I swear, Renji." He then spun me around, and frantically kissed me, holding me against him as if I was the most precious possession in the world. And in that one moment, I knew I was.


End file.
